A Friend In Need Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB When Alpha worries about his home planet being under attack, Rocky, Adam, and Zack go to check things out.
1. Worries And Plans

A FRIEND IN NEED PT 1

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. I should state here and now that there will be major changes in season 3. For example, "Ninja Quests Pt 1-4" will be revised to drop the Ninja Quest angle and will be turned into two separate stories but still keep the Junior Police Patrol subplot and "Rangers In Reverse" will be revised as well, dropping the kid Rangers/Alien Rangers eps. Plus, certain episodes will be dropped altogether, such as "Changing Of The Zords Pt 1-3", and "Master Vile And The Metallic Armor Pt 1-3" as they have nothing to do with my vision for this season. I know I didn't put this earlier, and I guess I should've, but the voice of Zordon is that of the first two seasons.

On a rocky planet known as Edenoi, a person in a gas mask spied on some of the other inhabitants digging in the ground.

"Look, Lexion. Another one of Dregon's clay sentries. I'd like to pull his horns off," the person stated in a male voice. The sentry laughed. _The fools! Those poisonous will only hasten the destruction of their planet_, he thought to himself in evil glee. Soon, these weaklings would be no more and he'd be able to set up his reign as one of the supreme beings of evil.

"You will get your chance someday, Dex," Lexion assured him.

"Dregon will be pleased," the sentry stated to himself. Meanwhile, on Earth, Alpha sat in on the floor of the Command Center.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" he exclaimed. _I wish I knew what to do_, he thought to himself.

"What is troubling you, Alpha?" Zordon queried.

"Oh Zordon, I'm afraid that not even the Rangers can help," Alpha responded. _And even if they could, I would never ask them to take such a risk_, he thought. But, nevertheless, he was so worried.

"Alpha, please tell me," Zordon requested. The robot stood up and went to stand in front of the wizard.

"Well, I was monitoring the galactic scanner when I picked up a distress signal from the planet Edenoi," Alpha replied.

"Your home planet? No wonder you're concerned," Zordon stated. "I am very well aware of the fact that your memory banks contain many found memories there."

"Plus, I was assembled there by their leader Lexion, and the scan picked up no trace of him and the planet was shown to be under heavy attack," Alpha continued. _And that's what worries me. It's such a peaceful planet. They have no way to defend themselves_, he thought.

"Unfortunately, it's very far away, and all we can do for now is to continue to monitor the situation and hope for more information," Zordon told him.

"Oh, Zordon. I just know deep in my circuits that something is terribly wrong!" Alpha sighed. Meanwhile, in space, a ship was flying through the air. A door opened and a man walked through onto the bridge. Everyone straightened their posture and respectfully saluted him.

"The Overlord Of Evil, Count Dregon is on the bridge," a female announced.

"What have you to report?" Count Dregon demanded of a general.

"The attack is proceeding as expected according to the plan, Count Dregon," the general answered with a bow.

"And what a brilliant plan it was," the female added. Count Dregon turned around.

"Destroy it." He let out a cruel smile. Things were going wonderfully.


	2. Worry For A Friend

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

Meanwhile, on Earth, kids were in a popular hang out known as Ernie's Gym And Juice Bar. Aisha was on the phone.

"Hi, Kim. How you feeling today?" she queried.

"Awful," Kimberly answered, through the thermometer in her mouth. "Hold on a second okay?" She took the instrument out of her mouth and checked it. She let out a groan. "I still have a temperature. I hate having the flue."

"Did you talk to Jason?"

"Yeah, he sounded worse than I did. He said his plan was to sleep."

"That sounds good. You should do the same, and drink plenty of liquids when you're awake. You know the drill. I'll check with you later, all right?" Richie glanced at the girl.

"Tell Kim I hope she feels better soon," he requested and Aisha gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that she had heard him.

"Okay. Say 'Hi' to the others for me, all right?"

"Will do. Richie wants you to know that he hopes you feel better soon, as do the rest of us. Bye."

"Thanks. Bye." The girls hung up. In her room, Kimberly coughed and drank some orange juice.

"Thanks, guys," Aisha said.

"Hey, no problem, Aisha," Ernie replied.

"Yeah, no sweat," Richie added. Aisha walked back to the table where Adam and Curtis were sitting.

"How's Kim?" Adam wondered.

"She still has a fever, but…I think she'll live," Aisha answered. They chuckled. Meanwhile, Tommy and Rocky were sparring. Since Jason was also out with the flue, Tommy had had to get a new sparring partner for the last few days. When they were finally done, they walked up to the table just as Billy entered the youth center and approached them.

"Hey, what's up?" Adam wondered.

"I was just checking in with Alpha to check the clarity of the new chip I installed in the communicators-you know, because of the constant malfunctions we all started having-"

"And?" Rocky pressed.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I have a valid reason to believe that Alpha may be experiencing a condition of extreme disheartenment," Billy answered.

"What makes you think Alpha's sad?" Adam wondered.

"I don't know. Just something in his vocal patterns suggested an abnormality in his demeanor," Billy stated.

"Well, it **has** been a while since we've gone to the Command Center for a social visit. Maybe he's just lonely," Tommy suggested.

"Do robots get lonely?" Curtis questioned.

"Well, I'll contact the others and we'll pay him a visit," Tommy declared.

"Excellent. It's sure to cheer him up," Billy agreed. They went to the hallway, where Tommy contacted everyone but Jason and Kimberly, and told them what was up. Back in space, Dregon fired lasers from his ship onto Edenoi. _Yes, soon the planet will be mine-and so will the Masked Rider powers_, he thought to himself. What Dregon didn't know was that Lord Zedd was watching all of this from the Lunar Palace.

"Of all the rotten luck," he mumbled to himself. _Why?_ he wondered.

"Hey! Zeddy-Boy, you're slipping!" Rita warned. "The Power Rangers are down there on Earth, not up in space," she reminded him. _Not that I really care what he does_, she thought to herself. She could destroy the Rangers all by herself.

"Ooooh. Who cares about them? That giant pain in the mask Count Dregon has reared his ugly head again! He's in the Andromeda sector blowing some planet to rubble."

"Dregon, Shmegon. We're more powerful than he is," Rita stated with a wave of her hand.

"I know that, but for as long as I can remember, Count Dregon has been trying to one-up me," Zedd told her and she waved off the concern.

"Never happen."

"To be more evil, more dastardly than me." _Does he ever shut up?_ she wondered when he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "And we can't even conquer one measly little planet." He let out a frustrated growl and sat in his throne.

"Relax, Zeddy. It just so happens that two of the Rangers are at home with some human virus."

"Why should that interest me?"

"Because as we speak, I'm having Finster create a monster that can cause anyone it touches to become extremely ill. That way, when the Rangers fight it, they'll become so sick that they won't be able to stop us as we take over the Earth." Zedd looked at her and made a noise of interest.

"It has possibilities." Meanwhile, the Rangers, except for Kimberly and Jason had teleported to the Command Center, where Alpha had told them the same thing he had told Zordon.

"The signal's definitely shown some interference within the planet's environment," Billy stated.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Ohhhhh! I knew it! They really **are** in trouble!" Alpha

"Don't worry, Alpha. We'll check on them," Trini comforted, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"That may not be possible, Rangers. Edenoi is located in the Northern most corner of the galaxy in the constellation Andromeda and I'm afraid it's far beyond our reach," Zordon responded.

"But Zordon, this is for Alpha," Aisha objected.

"Yeah, I mean-he'd do the same for us if we asked him to," Zack agreed.

"Who inhabits it?" Adam wondered.

"They are called Edeonites. As Alpha can tell you, they are a highly intelligent and gentle race of people," Zordon replied.

"The planet's leader, King Lexion assembled me himself and gave me life. He was always like a father to me," Alpha told them. The Rangers smiled. Family was the one thing they could relate to.

"What can we do to help?" Tommy queried.

"I'm sorry, Rangers. There's not much you can do. Because of the distance, there's a good chance that you may not have all of your powers," Zordon replied. "The risks of such a journey are simply too great."

"Well, that's never stopped us before," Tommy declared.

"That's right. Some of us should check this out," Rocky agreed.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! You would really take such a big risk for me?" Alpha asked.

"What are you talking about, Alpha? Of course we would," Zack responded with a grin.

"I don't like this, but at the time, it would appear to be the only way to learn more of the situation." The Rangers grinned. "Remember, you are only going to investigate."

"Please try to find out what's happened to King Lexion."

"Remember that the distance may affect your powers. Don't become involved in their conflict unless absolutely necessary."

"Zordon, will the new chip that was installed enable those of us who remain call for help if we need it?" Billy queried.

"Yes. The installation was very well done, Billy," Zordon answered. He beamed at the praise.

"Okay then. Zack, Adam, and Rocky will go to Edenoi while the rest of us stay here," Tommy determined.

"Right," everyone else agreed.

"All right, then. Let's do it to it," Zack proclaimed, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Rangers, I commend your sense of friendship and courage. May the Power protect you."

"Will we have to jet there?" Zack asked.

"Jet?" Rocky and Adam chorused.

"Another form of teleporting," Trini answered.

"No, Zack. You'll be able to see where you're going," Zordon replied.

"Hey, somebody should let Jase and Kim know what's going on," Trini suggested. Tommy touched his communicator.

"Jase, Kim," he called.

"I read you," Kimberly said. Jason moaned and reached for his communicator, which was on his nightstand.

"Yeah, I'm here," he added groggily.

"Alpha detected a disturbance on his home planet and Zack, Adam, and Rocky are gonna go check it out," Tommy told them.

"Do you need some help?" Kimberly asked and then sneezed and coughed. Jason let out his own cough.

"You and Jason stay right where you are. The important thing is for you two to get well," Zordon answered.

"Okay," Kimberly agreed through a cough. Jason sneezed. Tommy cut off the transmission.

"Zack, Adam, and Rocky, I would advise that you morph," Zordon said.

"Please be careful, Rangers. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you," Alpha said.

"It's morphing time!" Zack called.

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!" Zordon then teleported them out of the Command Center.

"Thank you, Zordon! Thank you!"


	3. Space Trip And Illness

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. I have to apologize for the choppy editing in this story and for the future stories. It was kind of hard to break up.

Zedd watched as three streaks of light flew through the air.

"Ohhhh! Blast! Where are those three going?" he wondered.

"What's going on?" Rita queried. If it had to do with the Power Rangers, she needed to know.

"For some reason, the Gold, Silver, and Black Rangers are traveling to another planet," Zedd answered.

"This is the perfect time for an attack, Empress. With the Red and Pink Rangers down with a human ailment, the rest of the Rangers will drop like flies," Goldar stated.

"Yes, you're right, Goldar. Check on Finster and see if his monster is ready," Rita ordered.

"At once, Empress," Goldar replied and went to do so.

"We **must** conquer Earth before Dregon gets his eye on it," Zedd proclaimed. "Do you think this monster of Finster's can deliver?"

"Of course. By making the rest of the Power Brats sick, the Earth will be ours for the taking," Rita replied. Goldar entered Finster's lab.

"Finster, Rita wants a report on the Repellentor," he told him. Then there was a blast and the monster-a creature with slimy green skin and multiple horns growing out of its head-appeared. Goldar grimaced at the sight. It sure was ugly. "Bring it to Rita," he instructed. Finster did so.

"Empress Rita, I present to you, the Repellentor," Finster said.

"He's so ugly," Scorpina commented. The creature roared and started for her only to have her summon her boomerang. Rita zapped the creature with her wand and then sent it down to Earth.

"And how exactly is going to be able to make the Rangers sick? No one in their right mind would even **look** at that thing, much less touch it," Zedd stated.

"I took that into account and equipped it with the power to become invisible as well as the power to immobilize its victims through toxic spores. While invisible, Repellentor will be able to touch his victims with them being none the wiser," Finster answered.

"Good work, Finster," Rita approved. _Now __**that**__'__**s**__ a plan_, she thought to herself. Meanwhile, the Gold, Silver, and Black Rangers landed on Edenoi.

"Whoa. It looks pretty rough," the Silver Ranger commented.

"You hear those explosions?" the Gold Ranger asked.

"Yeah, and it sounds like they're getting closer," the Black Ranger replied. There came a blast and they began to run.

"Man, whoever's out there sure has some heavy-duty fire power!" the Gold Ranger panted.

"You're not kidding," the Black Ranger muttered.

"Look for cover!" the Silver Ranger shouted. Count Dregon ordered his generals to fire on the planet again and the command was carried out. On the planet, the three Rangers noticed a rock formation and hurried towards it. Hopefully, it'd provide **some** cover from the assault. The Black Ranger looked past a rock and motioned for the other two to join him.

"What is it?" the Silver Ranger questioned. The Black Ranger pointed to a small group of people who were digging.

"What are they doing?" the Gold Ranger wondered, noting the cloaks and gas masks, and the Black Ranger shrugged. He had no clue. Just then, there were yells from behind them and they turned around to see a small number of people dressed in the same manner as the people digging.

"What are you doing here?" one of the group-a male-asked angrily.

"Hold on. We just came to check on you," the Black Ranger told them, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"A likely story," the same man scoffed.

"It's true. We received a distress signal from here," the Gold Ranger told them.

"Lies! We would send no message to the likes of you," another of the group-another man-stated.

"You pose as friends but your garments betray you as soldiers of Count Dregon," the first man declared. "I call upon the Powers of light and truth to become Masked Rider," he continued.

"Masked Who?" the Gold and Silver Rangers whispered to the Black Ranger who shrugged while making an 'I don't know' noise. "Ecto-Phase Activate!" At once, the man was in a black suit of armor. _Ew! He's dressed as a giant bug_, the Black Ranger thought in disgust. True, he wasn't as afraid of bugs and insects as he used to be, but he still didn't like 'em. Then, there was no more time for similar thoughts as the group spread out and attacked the Rangers. _This guy definitely has the wrong idea about us_, the Black Ranger thought as he fended off the man. Meanwhile, on Earth, Repellentor had made himself invisible and was now moving about the youth center. Richie was taking a break and was talking with Aisha, Tommy, Billy, and Trini. Presently, Angela came up.

"Hey, have you guys seen Zack?" she queried.

"He's on a mission with Rocky and Adam," Billy answered.

"Oh, okay," Angela answered. Then, she moaned and swayed on her feet.

"Whoa!" Richie cried, grabbing her arm and steadying her. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked in concern.

"I don't know. I just-I just don't feel well all of a sudden," she answered. Richie frowned and put a hand to her head.

"You feel kind of warm," he noted. "Come sit down and I'll get you some water," he continued, leading her back to the counter. She began sneezing.

"Ernie, could you get Angela a glass of water?" Richie requested.

"Yeah, sure," Ernie answered and went to the back to do so. Then, he moaned.

"Ernie?" Richie asked in concern.

"Sorry, Richie. I'm just not feeling good all of a sudden," Ernie told him. I'm gonna go lie down in the back." He went do so. Looking around, they saw various people sitting down as they suddenly became sick.

"I think we better get to the Command Center," Tommy stated.

"Yeah, come on," Billy agreed as they headed for the hallways. Trini moaned and fell against Tommy.

"Trini!" he exclaimed, steadying her. They quickly teleported and the medical chair was brought up.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Put Angela on the chair," Trini instructed and reluctantly, Richie did so.

"This has got to be Rita and Zedd's doing," Billy deduced.

"Yeah, but why?" Tommy wondered.

"To weaken us, of course," Trini answered.

"That makes sense. Kimberly and Jason are sick so they wouldn't be able to fight if a monster was sent down," Richie said.

"And if all of us are sick, then that means-" Tommy began.

"No more Angel Grove, or the world as we know it," Aisha surmised. Just then, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! More people are getting sick!" Alpha exclaimed. Billy, Tommy, Trini, and Aisha watched in horror as all over Angel Grove, people moaned and fell to the ground.

"What if Rita and Zedd move on to Stone Canyon?" Aisha asked fearfully. _And what if this thing affects Mr. Anderson and Jacob?_ she wondered, her stomach become knotted with worry. The globe became static-y and the view switched to Edenoi to show the Black, Silver, and Gold Rangers fighting a figure in a black bug costume.

"Who is that?" Billy wondered.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! That's the Masked Rider! Someone must've taken control of the powers!" Alpha exclaimed worriedly. On the moon, Zedd and Rita watched in delight at the chaos.

"Oh, how wonderful! Earth is falling to its knees!" Zedd exclaimed. Rita only laughed. Back on Edenoi, the three Rangers kept fighting. The Silver Ranger was kicked back and caught himself on a rock. _Man, these guys are tough_, he thought to himself.

"You've got it all wrong!" the Silver Ranger exclaimed.

"You're intruding on our world! All intruders are enemies of the Edeonites!" the Masked Rider responded.

"No! We're not intruding! We only came because Alpha asked us to!" the Black Ranger told him. The Masked Rider stopped.

"Alpha? Did you say Alpha?" he asked in surprise. "Hold up, everyone! They know Alpha!" Everyone froze.

"What!" they all chorused.

"Not to mention that your planet's surface is being disrupted some way," the Gold Ranger continued.

"How do you know that?" one of the fighters asked. "Who are you people?"

"We're the Power Rangers," the Black Ranger answered. Up in Space, Count Dregon and his minions were watching the fight.

"Double-Face, who are the costumed people talking with Masked Rider?" Count Dregon demanded.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but the ship's computer is unable to identify them," Double-Face answered. "They must also be looking to possess the Masked Rider Powers, which means they'll also be destroyed."

"Sire, what if we just let these other beings destroy the Masked Rider?" a minion asked.

"You actually think they can do it? They'd just acquire the power for themselves," Double-Face corrected.

"**That** can never happen," Count Dregon declared. "Fire on them all until they're destroyed."


	4. Masked Rider And Power Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

"Power Rangers?" the Masked Rider repeated. He had never heard of them. Then, there came a blast. Then another and another.

"He's firing right at us this time!" the Black Ranger warned as they all tried to dodge the attack. _Count Dregon's firing on us all. Not even __**he**__ would be so low as to fire on his own soldiers_, the Masked Rider thought to himself.

"How were you able to find us here?" the Masked Rider wondered.

"Our friend Alpha 5 gave us the coordinates because he believed you were in danger," the Black Ranger answered. _If they're friends of Alpha's, they __**must**__ be on our side_, the Masked Rider thought to himself, recalling King Lexion's talk of the robot and how he had equipped it with sound judgment when it came to making friends.

"Friends of Alpha's our friends of ours," the Masked Rider proclaimed. Then, as another attack came. "Come, we know a place of safety." With that, they headed off.

"Somehow, they have all escaped destruction, Count Dregon," Double-Face reported. The count groaned and shoved his general. "And how do you suppose we should fix that?"

"Fire again." The Rangers, Masked Rider, and his friends groaned as they were continually bombarded with showering blasts and continued running until they reached a cave.

"Come on! Get in!" the Masked Rider urged. The Rangers and the Masked Rider's companions went into the cave. _Once more we're all safe to fight you once more another day, Count Dregon_, the Masked Rider thought to himself. There was another shot and he quickly ducked into the cave. Count Dregon growled in displeasure.

"Incompetent fools!"

"Actually, my lord, I must say-"

"You let them escape. Send the Plague Patrol to find them immediately or heads will roll!" The minion bowed. "Now be on your way!"

"Consider it done, Count. Cyclopsis is on the job." Count Dregon stared out of a window of his ship. _They shall not escape my wrath_, he thought to himself. Especially not that accursed Masked Rider. Soon, the Power would be his and then no one would be able to stop him. He grinned evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
